Breaking the News
by belowtheprecipice
Summary: That was when Luke realized that Han didn't know that Darth Vader was their father. Leia hadn't told him, and judging by how quickly she lied, Luke guessed that she wasn't planning on telling him the truth any time soon.


There were many things Luke Skywalker felt that he was able to handle. Moisture farming, for one, was something he had no interest in ever doing, but if there was some situation in which he would need to go undercover as a moisture farmer, he'd be able to do it. Additionally, combing the galaxy alone in the search for Force-sensitive students was something else Luke felt he could handle, but still Leia Organa insisted she join him in his quest.

Speaking of his sister, dueling with Leia in front of the Millennium Falcon while they rested on some deserted desert planet was something that Luke wasn't sure he could handle.

Neither twin had ever received formal duel training, and yet their styles were vastly different. Luke tended to go on the defense against his sister, while Leia was all about quick, concise attacks that usually left Luke wondering if Leia would have won against Vader on Bespin had she been given their family lightsaber.

"I yield!" Luke gasped, having dropped his lightsaber and with Leia's own at his neck. The purple blade disappeared instantly, and Leia tucked the lightsaber into her belt and helped her brother from the ground, wiping away a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Luke leaned against the Falcon and took a few deep breaths.

"You're better at this than I am," Luke admitted, and Leia rolled her eyes.

"You're better at being a Jedi than I am, so let me stick to politics," Leia said, brushing off an unspoken offer. Luke asked his sister constantly if she would run the Jedi Academy with him. Each time, Leia refused outright, reminding her brother that she already had a galaxy looking at her for leadership, and she would not leave it to run around listening to ghosts and teaching nonexistent children.

But Luke was not one to be deterred.

"Father insists that you help me, you know. He says you have all of his fighting talent," Luke said, not even stretching the truth a bit. Anakin told his son several times that Leia's skill with a blade rivaled his own, and Luke knew that his father was telling him to recruit his sister. When Luke asked Anakin why he couldn't ask Leia himself, Anakin rolled his eyes and mentioned to Luke that his sister had an annoying tendency to pretend like there was no ghost in the room when Anakin came to see her, in spite of the fact that she damn well knew he was there.

"Well, you tell father that he can shove his fighting talent up his—" Leia growled.

"Father?" Han Solo asked, walking down from the Falcon, cleaning a wrench that he had just used to tune up the ship's engine, which was the reason why they were even on the ground. "Did you just say 'father'? As in, you two found a father?"

Luke glanced at his sister to gauge her reaction. Leia looked calm as ever, but when she looked at Luke, her face plainly said to follow her lead.

"Luke thinks that some random Jedi ghost is our birth father, and he refuses to stop calling him that," Leia said, smoothly lying to her fiancee.

That was when Luke realized that Han didn't know that Darth Vader was their father. Leia hadn't told him, and judging by how quickly she lied, Luke guessed that she wasn't planning on telling him the truth any time soon. Luke didn't say anything, instead choosing to scowl at his sister. Han would think the scowl was over Leia disagreeing with him, but really, Luke was going to have a long conversation with his sister.

"And you don't believe him?" Han said, tucking the wrench into his pant pocket.

"Of course not. I want some proof before I just buy into discovering a missing parent," Leia said, and Han chuckled, kissing Leia on her forehead, not even caring that she was covered in sweat and glaring back at her brother. Han didn't know he was kissing the daughter of Darth Vader, who had once personally tortured him and handed him over to Boba Fett like he was nothing. And that didn't sit right with Luke.

Luke wanted to say something, but Leia must have known he was going to, because suddenly the words _DON'T YOU DARE_ were broadcast into his mind. When Luke turned to his sister, he saw that behind her scowl and usual prideful glare, she was begging him to go along with her. Deep down, Luke knew his sister would never beg— not the war hero and Queen to Nothing Leia Organa— and yet he could tell that this was the closest she would ever come and how much of her own pride she swallowed, so Luke reluctantly chose to stand down.

"I just think that he has strong evidence that he could be our father and that we should hear him out," Luke lied, and he saw something like relief quickly flash in Leia's eyes.

"My father died along with my whole planet, and so forgive me for not jumping at the idea of some random ghost calling himself my father," Leia said, and Luke saw that even though Leia was acting to avoid telling Han the truth, her words held real bitterness, and Luke supposed that he couldn't blame her.

"Hey, go easy on Luke. It's important to the kid," Han said, ever the mediator to any argument he wasn't a part of. Luke admired how Han wanted harmony on his ship and within his family-to-be.

"I'm older than her," Luke said, and Han shrugged, turning back to the ship.

"You two fix whatever you've got going on, we're gonna be taking off soon," Han said.

"You fixed the engine?" Luke asked, and Han half shrugged, looking off into the distance.

"She's not fixed, per say, but hey, she'll get us off the ground," Han said.

"Good enough for me," Leia said, and Luke remembered her calling the ship junk a few years before, just the same as he did. Han disappeared inside, and Luke immediately turned to his sister, who looked at the sky with a sudden and unfounded interest.

"You haven't told him?!" Luke hissed, storming close to his sister so Han couldn't hear.

"It's not important!" Leia hissed back, and Luke practically threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"You two are getting married! It's very important that he knows that our father is Darth Vader!" Luke said, feeling his boyish temper rise. Luke deeply disliked the fact that after all of his training and years fighting a war, he still kept a short temper, and yet he disliked Leia keeping secrets from Han even more.

"Why? I don't even care that he's my birth father!" Leia said, putting a hand to her chest. "There's a reason I refuse to talk to him, and it's because he isn't my father. My father is dead, Luke, and Anakin Skywalker was never a part of my life. Just drop it," Leia said, glaring up at her brother, and Luke tried to calm himself, thinking of Yoda's teachings about staying away from anger. He understood where Leia was coming from, he really did. But, to Luke, being Darth Vader's child was a very important and complicated status, and it was one that would eventually become public knowledge.

"Would you rather Han hear it when the Senate learns about this and tells the galaxy?" Luke asked, and Leia's eyes widened. "You know that he's going to figure out that we've known. And that isn't going to go well."

"I'm not going to tell him, Luke. I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself," Leia said, braiding a loose bit of hair and avoiding Luke's eyes. He was getting through to her, he could tell, and so he pushed on.

"What happens if you two have children?" Luke asked, and Leia laughed.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. When have I ever implied that I would want children?" Leia said, and Luke shrugged.

"You haven't, but I'm assuming that it's not out of the realm of possibility," Luke said. "What happens if you have children and they start to be like Anakin? Don't you think Han deserves to know?"

"If that's the case, I'll keep Han on a need-to-know basis. And does he need to know, now, when there's nothing but locating any surviving Jedi in the picture?" Leia asked, finishing her braid and wrapping it around her bun. Luke knew Leia well enough to know that her answer was more of a decision that this conversation was over.

—

Leia, however, had not anticipated Luke's resolve on the matter.

Any time they had a moment alone, Luke would worm the topic into their conversations. On a planet covered by a never-ending forest, when Leia asked Luke for a spool of wire to patch a circuit to get the Falcon off the ground, Luke tried to hold the spool hostage, threatening to throw it into one of the massive trees if Leia refused to tell Han. One cold glare from his sister was enough to make Luke calmly hand her the wire, no further pestering needed. Then, again, when they wandered a desert planet for days, Luke told Leia he wouldn't give her any water unless she told Han the truth when they found their way back to the Falcon. Leia nearly passed out an hour later, at which point Luke frantically poured water into her mouth because _dammit_ he wasn't in the mood to be completely without a family.

This became routine.

Han picking a habited planet for Leia and Luke (and occasionally himself) to look for Jedi and flying the Falcon there; Leia and Han sharing the captain's quarters, while Chewie took the First Mate's quarters, and Luke just claimed one of the rooms for himself (he was surprised at just how much of the ship was dedicated to living quarters, though he supposed that Han must have lived on the ship for a good deal of time); Leia and Luke coming back empty-handed and moping for a few hours while Han pulled down some mysterious alien liquor for himself and Chewie. Luke refused a drink for reasons he wrote off as 'Jedi', Leia just shrugged and said 'maybe next time', though she always refused.

This struck Luke as odd, as he had watched Leia drink on many, many occasions, but he just figured she was as disappointed as he was.

One day, as Han and Chewie were out on some junker planet looking for an obscure part needed for patching the Falcon's cooling shields, Luke brought up the subject of Vader bluntly, over a game of Dejarik. Leia was fond of the game due to her remarkable ability to win every time against every opponent (Han once suggested Leia gamble on it to win some credits Han could use for food, to which Leia reminded him that, one, she was a princess with vast sums of wealth at her disposal, and that, two, gambling would get her hand removed on outer rim planets), and so Luke assumed that Leia would be more cool-headed when approaching the subject.

Luke realized very quickly that he needed to stop assuming things about his sister.

Leia's expression, initially cocky and playful, quickly turned into a snarl.

"Why can't we just have one day where we don't talk about this? Why can't you just let this go?" Leia asked, drumming her fingers against the table. Luke didn't want to tell his sister that he didn't want to fight, that he just wanted to have a calm discussion with her as she miraculously won this match yet again. Because had he said that, Leia would have taken it as a sign that she had won this argument once and for all. So, Luke pushed on.

"Because this is important," Luke said, and Leia moved from drumming her fingers to rapping her knuckles against the table. Her mouth formed a hard frown, and Luke faintly remembered his uncle Owen's warning about when animals were prone to attack and when to run.

Owen would have told Luke to back away slowly and hop onto his speeder.

"It isn't to me," Leia said, "and I don't know why it's so important to you."

"I'm sure Han will think this is important information," Luke countered, and he swore that for a second, The Force around Leia seemed to burn with the same rage Luke had only felt around his father.

Luke marked that as a mental point that, yes, topic was very much important.

"I don't care about what Han might think is important," Leia said, slowly, carefully, poison laced in every syllable. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Luke could hear Owen saying that before an attack, an animal sometimes takes the time to calmly size up their prey.

"You should, Leia, you're marrying him," Luke said, and Leia slammed her hand on the table, shutting down the game.

"And you aren't, and that kills you every day, doesn't it? Is that why this is so important to you? So that you can prove that you deserve him and I don't?" Leia said, her words sinking like fangs into Luke's heart. For a moment, Luke couldn't react, and he just stared at his sister in a mute horror.

Of course Leia knew. How could she not? They were the same flesh and blood. They had both been with Han for the same amount of time. They could practically read each other's minds.

Luke could feel his temper rising, hear hurtful words forming in the back of his mouth, see a fight with Leia on the horizon— a real fight that wouldn't end itself in a few minutes, one that would go on and on until someone was seriously hurt. And so Luke did the only thing he could do to avoid that fight: he stood up and left, his face blank, but the Force around him crackling with the anger he buried within himself.

When the door to his room shut behind him, Luke allowed himself to take a deep breath and Force-throw a box of maps across the room, feeling a small hint of satisfaction at hearing the box shatter against the wall and the maps scatter across the floor. Then Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi in the galaxy, sat on the floor and meditated.

—

Luke and Leia didn't speak for a week afterwards. They weren't able to avoid each other, though, and often forced Han and Chewie to sit through awkward silences and tense meals. If Luke spoke to Han, he could feel his sister's stare burning into him with an unspoken threat. When Leia spoke to Han, Luke made sure to catch her eye and make a face to let her know exactly how he was feeling.

Han asked Luke what had happened between them, and Luke just shrugged and said they had a fight. Han made a face of sympathy and put his hand on Luke's shoulder, then asked Luke where he wanted to go next, because Han knew Luke wasn't happy with the silence that had settled over the ship.

—

After flying to Tatooine, Luke decided he had dealt with enough silence.

They had spent several days on Tatooine, and Luke had taken Han and Leia to the ruins of the old Lars' farm. In spite of the fight and the silence, Leia had held Luke's hand while they stood in front of the burnt husk of what had once been Luke's home. Han wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder, and the silence that surrounded the group was no longer hostile. It was a comfort as Luke finally grieved like he wanted to all of those years ago.

"The only thing we have left is ashes," Leia said, quietly, and Luke could _see_ Alderaan's destruction, just as he was sure Leia could _taste_ the smoke that had he had choked on a lifetime before.

It was all Leia had said, but it was all that needed to be said.

Luke didn't want to be without a family once again. He couldn't take it. And so once they left Tatooine, Luke marched to the captain's quarters, determined to settle this conflict once and for all and getting his sister back.

Leia opened the door for Luke to come in before he even knocked, because the Force let them know where the other was constantly. Leia's hair was unbound and her face was pink from sunburn.

"Hello," Leia said.

"Hi," Luke said, "Can I come in?" Leia stepped aside and Luke entered.

"Are you alright?" Leia asked as Luke sat at the foot of her bed. She joined him, sitting a few feet away, hand in her lap, the calmest Luke had ever seen his sister.

"I just didn't think I'd ever see Tatooine again, and visiting the farm made me think," Luke said, flexing his mechanical hand. "Family is very important to me, Leia, and I hate not talking to you."

"I hate it, too," Leia said. "And I'm sorry about what I said. It was just cruel, and I only said it to hurt you," Leia looked down at her hands and sighed. "Your feelings aren't weapons, and I shouldn't have treated them like they were."

"I know you didn't mean it, Leia. You were mad, and I'm sorry that I even let you get to that point. I shouldn't have kept pushing you about telling Han," Luke said, and Leia shook her head.

"The subject means a lot to you, that's why you keep pushing it. Why? Why do you care so much? I know it has nothing to do with you proving anything," Leia said, looking her brother in the eye, finally asking a question that Luke knew she had wondered all this time.

"This is a huge part of our identity. Anakin isn't a random drifter from a nowhere planet like Jakku— he's Darth Vader. Who we are is because of him, and I think Han deserves to know that. But, let me ask you: Why can't you just tell him? 'Darth Vader is my biological father', what's so hard to say? You're not even saying you have any actual attachment to him."

"If I were to tell him, then it becomes real. I'd be admitting it to myself," Leia said, and she seemed to sink in on herself. She rubbed her eyes, like she was very, very tired and sighed deeper than Luke had ever heard before.

"Leia…" Luke began, but Leia held up a hand.

"I grew up with parents. A set of parents who I loved very much and who I mourn to this day. _They_ are my parents, and I don't care if they didn't conceive me or birth me. But, saying that Vader is my father— even biological— feels like an insult to their memory. These are the people who raised me, Luke, and Darth Vader murdered them and every other bit of my family," Leia said.

"That's not true," Luke said, reaching his hand out. "You have me."

"Yeah," Leia said, taking Luke's hand, "I do. But, Luke, it's different for you. You grew up with your Aunt and Uncle who always told you stories about Anakin Skywalker and made you wish you could have met him and had a father. I never felt that, because I had a father. Bail Organa was my father, and he always will be. And some plot twist about our heritage doesn't change that."

"I'm not asking you to disrespect your parents' memory, Leia. I just think Han needs to know this. You might not like it— Force knows I didn't for a long time— but this is important. What if what turned him to the Dark Side is passed through generations? Don't you think Han should know before you two have children?" Luke asked.

"Why do you keep bringing up us having children?" Leia asked.

"Why are you focusing on that? I've brought up much more than…" Luke began, but something on his sister's face killed the sentence in his mouth. The Force was alive with nervous energy and Luke, despite what those closest to him would think, was not an idiot, and his jaw dropped.

"Really?!" Luke gasped, and Leia nodded, a shy smile gracing her face.

"Yes, really. I found out earlier today," Leia said, and before she could say anything else, Luke jumped across the bed and wrapped his sister in a bear hug, holding back tears of pure joy.

"Leia, this is amazing!" Luke said. "And fast. The war ended only a two months ago and now you're pregnant." Leia rolled her eyes.

"There's a great deal to be happy about, Luke. These things happen," Leia said, a smirk creeping onto her face. Luke wanted to continue talking to his sister about how happy he felt right then, knowing that Leia was continuing to grow her family that she so desperately wanted. He wanted to speculate gender and names and whether the baby would like Chewie or not, but a cloud seemed to roll over Luke's mind and he sighed.

"You have to tell Han," Luke said, and Leia frowned.

"Yes. I suppose I do," Leia said, and she rubbed her eyes again. "You have to let me tell him."

"Of course," Luke said.

"No jumping to the point if I'm taking too long," Leia said.

"I would never," Luke said, and Leia raised an eyebrow. "Okay, perhaps I would. But I won't. I swear to you, Leia. I won't."

"Good. Then, let's get on with it," Leia said.

"Hey," Luke said, squeezing his sister's hand, "it's going to be fine."

—

Leia and Luke emerged to find Han in the common area of the ship, his feet kicked up on a table as he cleaned his blaster. At the sight of the twins, Han took his feet down from the table and holstered his gun.

"Here come the wonder twins, talking again!" Han said, smiling as Leia leaned down to kiss him. Luke watched Han beam when Leia pulled away, and though his sister was smiling, Luke could very clearly see that she looked anxious.

"I'm so glad you two are talking again. This past week was terrible. I _hate_ when the Falcon is quiet, and you would not believe how much you two talk. Honestly, I didn't even know how much you two talk until you _stopped_ ," Han said, all smiles and laughs, and Luke couldn't help but smile back at Han, even as Leia began tapping her foot rapidly and turned pale.

"So we're going back to Coruscant for that Senate hearing Leia needs to be back for— hey, princess, are you okay?"

"Fine. Listen, Han—"

"You're not looking so hot."

"I'm fine, Han, I just need to tell you—"

"Are you still dehydrated—?"

"Darth Vader is my genetic father!" Leia yelled, the words seeming to explode from her mouth. Luke covered his mouth with his hand to keep from smiling, because, in spite of how much of a wreck Leia was, some part of Luke found the situation absurdly hilarious.

Han, meanwhile, sat with his mouth open and eyes wide, stuck in mid-sentence. Luke could almost see the circuits shorting in Han's mind as he processed the confession. At that moment, Luke realized that he has never seen Han at a loss for words.

"Han?" Luke prompted.

"You're…you two…Darth Vader…" Han said, vaguely, pointing between Luke and Leia. Luke was now stifling his laughter unsuccessfully, as his entire body was shaking from the effort. Leia's face had turned a deep red.

"I found out a while ago, but Vader told Luke on Bespin. I'm not happy about it and I didn't want to tell you," Leia said, all too quickly. Han's mouth was still hanging open, but he was now slowly shaking his head.

"Darth Vader…is your father," Han said, somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Yes," Leia said, and she glanced at Luke, asking him with her eyes what the hell she should do now.

And then Han began to laugh.

"No way," he chuckled, leaning forward onto his elbows. "This is not happening."

"This is real, Han. We aren't lying to you," Luke said, and Leia could hear the laughter Luke had swallowed and elbowed him in the arm.

 _This isn't funny_ , Leia broadcast into Luke's mind.

 _It absolutely is_ , Luke answered as Han's laughter grew louder.

"You're Darth Vader's daughter," Han said. "I'm engaged to Darth Vader's daughter. I'm _with_ Darth Vader's daughter." He punched the table, reactivating the abandoned game of Dejarik, and his laughter grew even more hysterical. Luke chuckled along with him, but Leia scowled.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would," Leia said, and Han slapped his legs and stood up, grabbing Leia by her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"Stars, this is unbelievable. Leia, _holy shit_ , I'm literally marrying Darth Vader's daughter. This is not happening right now," Han said, now yelling. "Chewie! Chewie, I need you out here!"

Chewbacca yelled a response, and Luke heard the Wookie's footsteps from the cockpit. Leia was protesting, saying that Han didn't need to tell everyone about what he had just learned. For a moment, Luke was actually hurt that all of the attention was placed on Leia. After all, Vader was his father, too.

Of course, as Leia had pointed out several days before, Luke wasn't the one engaged to Han Solo.

"Chewie, by the Maker, you're not gonna believe what you're about to hear," Han said. Chewie entered the common area and Han immediately started laughing again.

"Tell him, Leia. You have to tell him," Han said, and Leia sighed. seeming to accept her fate.

"Darth Vader is mine and Luke's biological father," Leia said, and Chewie threw back his head and screamed, which made Han laugh harder, which made Luke crack up, which made Leia pinch the bridge of her nose. Chewie said something that made Han double over laughing.

"I'm sleeping with Darth Vader's daughter," Han wheezed.

"Stars, please stop," Leia said, burying her face in her hands.

"This is absolutely the best thing to happen on this ship in years," Han said between laughs.

"Can we take this seriously? All of you?" Leia said, and Luke managed to stop laughing, but Han and Chewie were still beside themselves. "Han, please. This isn't funny."

"Princess, this is _hilarious_ ," Han said. "I can't believe you're Vader's daughter."

"I didn't want to believe I was Vader's son," Luke said, hoping that maybe if he tried to speak, Han and Chewie would calm down. "Leia wanted to keep this to herself."

"You made me tell them," Leia said, and Luke waved a hand. Han's laughter began to die down, but Chewie continued yelling, which, after years of not understanding why he was making that noise, Luke now recognized as hysterical Wookie laughter.

"That isn't the point. Han, this is serious," Luke said.

"Can you calm down? Please?" Leia said, and Han finally let the last of his giggles die out. He wiped tears onto the back of his hand and patted Chewie's arm.

"Alright buddy, you gotta get back to piloting," Han said, and Chewie roared in response. "Yeah, I'm glad you got to hear that, too," Han replied. Luke could still hear Chewie's laughter as the Wookie returned to the cockpit.

"This isn't how I expected you to react," Leia said cautiously. Han shook his head, still all smiles, and leaned against the wall.

"How'd you think I'd take the news?" Han said, and Leia vaguely shrugged. "Did you think I was gonna faint? Drop you off at the nearest planet? Not believe you?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I just didn't expect _that_ ," Leia said, waving her hand.

"I told you that it was going to be fine," Luke said, and Leia pursed her lips.

"Do you have to say you told me so right now?" Leia asked, and Luke smiled.

"You're my younger sister," Luke said, "I have to."

"Why'd you think it was going to go so badly Princess? You really thought I'd think less of you two because of that?" Han asked.

"He _tortured_ you and handed you over to Boba Fett," Leia said, and Han folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Han had changed very much since Luke met him in that bar in Mos Eisley, but some things— a roll of his eyes, a cocky grin, a sly remark— made Luke feel like nothing had changed, like they were still young and without direction or purpose in the galaxy.

"He also froze you for over a year," Luke said, "and let Jabba the Hutt use you are a decoration." Han chuckled.

"I was the best looking part of that place," Han said, winking, and Luke couldn't help but smile.

"Which led to you almost being fed to that disgusting pit monster," Leia said, and Luke mentally sent her the name _Sarlacc Pit_ , but Leia brushed the message off.

"That's nothing compared to what Vader did to you two. Sure, a few hours of torture, year long stasis, elaborate plots that lead to a botched execution— but, Leia, he also tortured you, right? And then he destroyed Alderaan right in front of your eyes. Then with Luke, I mean c'mon, he cut off Luke's hand," Han said, holding up his own hand for emphasis. Though a new hand had been grafted the Luke's arm, he felt the phantom sensation of his old hand for a moment.

"Torture is torture—" Leia began, but Han pushed off the wall and grabbed Leia and Luke's shoulders.

"Look, you two are obviously having the weirdest family identity crisis in this galaxy," Han began, and Luke remembered the Skywalker-Twins-Kissing incident and felt vaguely nauseous, "so I understand why you think this would be a big deal to me. But it isn't. We're in this together. I thought that me coming back for the Death Star said that loud enough."

"And, Leia. I love you. I know you know that. You can't control who your parents are, and I don't feel any differently about you than I did ten minutes ago."

The side of Leia's mouth curled into a reluctant smile and Han's smile softened, and Luke thought, once again, about family. Han and Leia were family, and they had been since the day they met.

"C'mere," Han said, and he pulled the twins in for a hug. The trio didn't usually hug, save for any post-battle celebrations, but Luke felt that this was an appropriate time for hugging. Leia wrapped her arm around Luke, and Luke put his arms around Leia and Han and squeezed, feeling completely at peace.

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. I'm gonna check on Chewie, make sure he didn't set off course by laughing too hard," Han said, breaking the hug. "We'll have dinner in a bit." Han swaggered off down the hallway before turning quickly to face the twins.

"Also, no more surprises. Let's just tell each other everything important instead of hiding it from now on, okay? Okay. Good talk," Han said, and he disappeared down the hall.

Luke looked down at his sister, grinning and raising an eyebrow. Leia rolled her eyes, but grinned back. There was one more thing to discuss.

"Han?" Leia called. "You should also know that I'm pregnant!"

Luke couldn't see Han, but he could hear a yelp and the telltale sound of a grown man tripping as he tried to run, and Luke was doubled over laughing by the time Han burst back into the common area.

* * *

A/N: Guess who's back! And with another Star Wars fic, at that. After Colorblind, I didn't write any fanfiction for a few months, until suddenly a whole bunch of ideas came to me, and this is the one that stuck out the most. A huge thank you to Kat, who proofread this (which she hasn't done since chapter 11 of Colorblind- I forgot how funny her commentary was) and dealt with me as I took forever to write this. I'm not sure when I'll be back next, just know that this isn't the last you've read from me.


End file.
